


Nicotine

by schaflos



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smoking, Summer Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Jede Liebesgeschichte ist auf ihre Weise besonders. Romeo und Julia zum Beispiel, die beide ihr Leben für einander gaben und deren Beziehung mittlerweile als wohl romantische Liebeseschichte aller Zeiten gilt. Oder die tragische Erlebnisse von Jack und Rose auf der Titanic, die große Filmgeschichte schrieben. Doch nicht immer sind Liebesgeschichten so "groß" und auch nicht immer so romantisch und einige von ihnen werden oft schon im Keim erstickt, ohn das man weiß, was daraus geworden wäre ... zumindest ist das der Fall wenn Mr. Hotchner unfreiwillig Amor für seinen ältesten Sohn spielt ...





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Der Songtext kommt vom Lied "Rootless Tree" von Damien Rice

_What I want from you, is empty your head_  
_But they say be true, don't stain your bed_  
_And we do what we need to be free_  
_And it leans on me like a rootless tree_

  
  
  
Helle Rauchwölkchen stiegen in den Himmel und verschmolzen mit dem Blau des Himmels. Sie verströmten den für Zigaretten typischen Geruch von Tabak und lagen, wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt war, einem schwer auf der Lunge. Das glühende Ende der Zigarette leuchtete ein weiteres Mal auf, ehe eine weitere Gruppe von weißen Rauchwolken in den Himmel flog.  
Aaron wusste, dass Rauchen ungesund war.  
Aaron wusste, dass Passivrauchen noch viel schädlicher war.  
Und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen dem anderen zusagen, er solle damit aufhören. Viel zu sehr faszinierten ihn die Rauchschwaden die durch die Luft flogen und nach nur wenigen Sekunden gar nicht mehr zusehen waren. Ein Windstoß zerzauste ihm die Haare und bewegte nicht nur die Grashalme neben sich, sondern auch die Blätter hoch oben in den Baumkronen. Ein angenehmes Rascheln entstand und fuhr einen Moment erlaubte Aaron sich die Augen zu schließen und einfach nur diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Da lag er nun, in seinem eigenen Garten auf der Wiese und sah abwechselnd in den Himmel und seinem Freund beim Rauchen zu. Nie hätte Aaron gedacht, dass ein solcher Moment so schön und befriedigend seien konnte. Er war mit sich und der Welt vollkommen im Reinen. Vergessen war das College, der Druck seines Vaters, sein nerviger Bruder und all die anderen Probleme die ihn in den letzten Tagen bedrückt hatten. Endlich zeigte ihm das Leben auch die schönen Seiten.    
Er drehte den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Freund neben sich. Sie lagen nebeneinander in dem von der Haushälterin der Hotchners gemähten Rasen, nur wenige Handbreit von einander entfernt. Während Aaron beide Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte, hatte sein Freund einen Arm frei (der, der die Zigarette hielt). Aarons weißes Hemd spannte sich dadurch, dass er die Arme streckte, sehr stark und er musste die ganze Zeit aufpassen, dass es nicht aus seiner Hose rutschte. Sein Freund brauchte diese Angst gar nicht erst zu haben. Er steckte das Hemd generell nie in die Hose, außer seine Tante befahl es ihm ausdrücklichst. Auch die rote Krawatte hatte er mittlerweile offen und die beiden Enden lagen lose auf seiner Brust. Aarons dunkelblaue saß hingegen immer noch korrekt zusammen geknotet an ihrem Platz. Sein Vater würde ihm eine Standpauke halten, wenn sie auch nur einen Zentimeter schief wäre.  
  
„Aaron.“  
  
Auch sonst sahen sie recht verschieden aus. Aaron mit seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, der hochgewachsenen Statur und den ernsten Gesichtszügen. Nicht zu vergessen die buschigen Augenbrauen, wegen denen er sich in der Grundschule und in der Highschool schon einige dumme Sprüche hatte anhören müssen. Sein Freund stattdessen hatte weißblonde Haare, wobei die Betonung wohl eher auf dem Weiß lag, denn viel blond konnte Aaron nicht ausmachen. An den Seiten und hinten waren die Haare kürzer und dunkler, das helle Deckhaar war lang gelassen worden. Dadurch entstand schnell der Eindruck die Haare wären gefärbt, doch Aaron wusste ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war. Die schmalen, leicht eckigen Augenbrauen waren ebenfalls recht dunkel und in der rechten befand sich sogar eine kleine Lücke, bei der Aaron sich schon immer gefragt hatte, wie sie dort hingekommen war. Sein Freund hatte markante Gesichtszüge, mit einer geraden Nase und blassen Lippen.  
  
„Aaron.“  
  
Sie waren ungefähr gleich groß, Aaron war nur um eine Handbreit größer als der Andere. Allerdings besaß sein Freund eine viel schlankere, drahtige Figur mit sehnigen Muskeln und an einigen Stellen hervortretenden Adern.  
Ein harter Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn zischend nach Luft schnappen und sich automatisch an die Stelle fassen, von der aus Schmerzwellen an sein Gehirn gesendet wurden. Auch wenn er dünn wirkte, in Kraft und Stärke stand sein Freund ihm in keinster Weise nach.  
  
„Wofür war das denn?“  
„Du starrst schon wieder.“  
  
In den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzte der Schalk und dieses merkwürdige Funkeln, dass er etwas wusste, was Aaron nicht tat. Früher hatte sich Aaron immer gefragt, wie man bei so hellen Haaren, so dunkle Augen haben konnte, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und er musste sogar sagen, dass es ihm diese Kombination nun äußerst gut gefiel.  
  
„Du starrst ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit.“  
  
Aaron brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um zu verstehen worauf sein Freund mit diesen Worten hinaus wollte. Er wurde rot und wandte dem Blick wieder dem Himmel zu. Tatsächlich hatte er sich seit einiger Zeit oft darüber Gedanken gemacht: Verliebt sein, Freundinnen und auch Sexualität. Für ihn war nie etwas anderes in Frage gekommen, als eines Tages eine Frau zu heiraten und seinem Vater den gewünschten Hotchner-Erben zu schenken. Doch ihm war natürlich selbst nicht entgangen wie oft er sich um sah nach ihm, seinem Freund  mit einem der wohl schönsten Namen den Aaron je gehört hatte, auch wenn es ihm lange Zeit nicht klar gewesen war.  
Jamie.  
  
„Hattest du schon mal ein Mädchen, Aaron?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ein Mädchen. Ob du schon mal eins hattest.“  
  
Aaron überlegte. Natürlich war er schon mit Mädchen zusammen gewesen und wenn nicht, hätte sich spätestens jetzt sein Vater darum gekümmert. Wenn man die Knutscherei mit Gaby Fisher auf der Klassenfahrt mitzählte, kam er auf drei. Der „Ausrutscher“ mit Gaby war noch damals in der Highschool gewesen, als er gerade sechzehn geworden war. Seine erste richtige Freundin hatte er dann zwei Jahre später gehabt. Ihre Beziehung hatte allerdings nur zwei Monate gehalten, ehe sie ihn zu langweilig fand. Von seiner zweiten Freundin hatte er sich erst vor ein paar Monaten getrennt. Am Anfang lief es mit ihr noch recht gut. Sie hatten sogar ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, doch irgendwann meinte sie er würde nur noch lernen und das College vor sie stellen und somit hatte sie ihn auch stehen lassen.  
  
„Ja, und du?“  
Jamie, die Zigarette zwischen den Zähnen, erwiderte nuschelnd:  
„Ja einige. Hielt aber alles nicht lange.“  
  
Manchmal fragte Aaron sich wer von ihnen beiden eigentlich mehr erlebt hatte. Immerhin lag zwischen ihnen eine vier Jahre Differenz und doch tat Jamie eher die Dinge, die Aaron tun sollte. Rauchen, Trinken und eine Freundin nach der anderen haben. Natürlich wusste Aaron, dass all diese Dinge für keinen von ihnen beiden sonderlich gut waren und er hatte schon mehrmals versucht Jamie wenigstens vom Trinken abzuhalten. Immerhin war er noch keine 21, da war Aaron mit seinem zwanzig Jahren noch näher dran, doch Jamie ließ sich von niemandem irgendetwas sagen. Er machte immer das, was ihm gefiel ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden. Sie waren halt das komplette Gegenteil von einander. Wo Aaron ruhig, kühl und vernünftig war, da war Jamie laut, leidenschaftlich und frech. Sie hatten sich schon mehrmals darüber gestritten, dass Aaron zu allem was sein Vater sagte nur „Ja“ und „Amen“ antwortete und sich nie gegen ihn und seine strenge, unfaire Art wehrte. Jamie und Mr. Hotchner würden sich wohl direkt in die Haaren kriegen, wenn sie sich öfters als einmal im Monat sehen würden. Sie beide waren unfassbar stur und konnten schnell in Rage sein. Doch Aaron war klüger, er legte sich einfach nicht mehr mit seinem Vater an. Es führte einfach zu nichts, am Ende hatte Mr. Hotchner eh immer das letzte Wort.  
  
„Stehst du auf mich, oder starrst du Jungs generell so an?“  
  
Jamies klare, helle Stimme holte sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema zurück. Es war eine ernste Frage, nicht eine mit der er Aaron bloß aufziehen wollte, und Jamies Tonfall zeigte Aaron, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. Als sie sich kennenlernten war Aaron nicht so gut mit Jamies direkter Art zu recht gekommen. Der Teenager sagte immer das was er dachte und schien dabei öfters nicht zu merken, dass er über die Strenge schlug. Viele Menschen beurteilten ihn deswegen zu vorschnell als frech, unhöflich oder sogar beleidigend. Aaron hatte mittlerweile allerdings gemerkt, dass Jamie diese Dinge oft gar nicht böse meinte, sondern einfach klar seine Meinung sagte und nicht wie Aarons Mutter hinter dem Rücken der Leute schlecht über sie redete. Und wenn Jamie fand das der alte Mr. Turner von neben an fett war und nach Fisch stank, dann sagte er ihm das … auch wenn er dann mit einem geworfene Gegenstand und einigen Verwünschungen und Flüchen rechnen musste.  
  
„Nein, Jungs finde ich uninteressant. Da schaue ich eher Mädchen hinter her. Ich bin nicht schwul, durch das tolle Profilerbuch, welches du mir geschenkt hast, müsste ich das doch eigentlich wissen.“  
Jamie setzte sich lächelnd auf, starrte dabei allerdings auf seine Schuhe und zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette, sie war fast aufgeraucht.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du schwul bist.“  
„Wo willst du hin?“  
  
Jamie stand auf und ignorierte Aarons Frage. Auch Aaron setzte sich auf und beobachtete die Muskeln, die unter dem weißen Hemd seines Freundes spielten. Wenn sein Vater wüsste was er für Gedanken bei Jamies Anblick bekam, worüber sie gerade geredet hatten … Aaron würde wohl nie wieder Tageslicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ein weiterer Windstoß kam auf und brachte Aarons ordentlich gekämmte Haare nur noch weiter durcheinander. Letztendlich rappelte er sich ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben Jamie, der in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne starrte, den Zigarettenstummel dabei in den Fingern drehend. Aaron rückte so dicht an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Bei dieser Geste hob Jamie den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Aaron nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Fühlte er sich unwohl, bei diesem indirekten Geständnis, welches Aaron ihm gemacht hatte? Hatte ihre Freundschaft etwa gerade ein Ende gefunden? Aaron wurde das Herz schwer und er brachte sofort ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie. Der Gedanke Jamie könnte ihn hassen brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Was sollte er bloß ohne diesen weißblonden, frechen Rebellen ohne Taktgefühl tun?  
  
„Du weißt was dein Vater dazu sagen würde?“  
„Ja.“  
  
Aaron nickte und schluckte dabei einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Sein Vater würde toben. Er würde ihn anschreien, wahrscheinlich schlagen und aus der Familie werfen. Das Geld für das College konnte Aaron dann vergessen so wie sämtliche finanzielle und soziale Unterstützung seiner Familie. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihn sein Vater auch noch enterben und ihm jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter verbieten und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, müsste Aaron wohl seinen Nachnamen ändern. Mr. Hotchner würde es sicherlich nicht dulden, dass eine „schwule Missgeburt“ seinen hochgeschätzten Namen trug. Jamies Blick war ruhig, doch trotzdem lag etwas Herausforderns in seinem Blick. Aaron wusste, dass er von ihm die Antwort erwartete „Das wäre mir egal“, doch diese konnte er ihm einfach nicht geben. Er hatte noch nicht, und wollte auch nicht, darüber nachdenken wie er die Nachricht seinem Vater beibringen konnte. Das würde er sich erst überlegen, wenn es soweit war.  
  
„Bedeutet das, du magst mich auch?“  
Jamies rechte Augenbraue, die mit der kleinen Lücke außen, wanderte nach oben und er verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischem Lächeln.  
„Du bist langweilig und ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen“, die Worten kamen vollkommen unerwartet und trafen Aaron wie vergiftete Pfeile, sie durchbohrten sein Herz und verteilten den Schmerz in seinem restlichen Körper, „Du hängst deinem Vater am Rockzipfel wie ein kleines Kind, dass Angst vor der großen weiten Welt da draußen hat. Du bist kein bisschen eigenständig, zeigst keine Gefühle und tust so, als ob dich nichts etwas anginge. Weder flexibel, noch spontan oder sonderlich humorvoll bist du. Niemals regst du dich auf, haust mal vor Wut auf den Tisch, oder schlägst vor Frust mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Das alles macht die einfach furchtbar ernst und langweilig, Aaron.“  
Nachdem ersten Schock über diese harten Worte kochte in Aaron die Wut hoch. Wie konnte Jamie nur so etwas sagen? Nach all den Dingen die sie in diesem einem Jahr erlebt hatten? Er hatte ihm vertraut und nun machte er ihn so fertig? Mit vor Wut zitternden Stimme brauste Aaron auf:  
„Und du? Denkst du, du bist besser als ich? Es kann halt nicht jeder so vorlaut, frech und unfassbar egoistisch sein wie du! Du beleidigst deine eigene Tante und deinen einzigen Freund behandelst du wie ein Stück Dreck! Du bist kindisch, reizbar, narzisstisch und so egozentrisch! Ich habe noch nie in meinen Leben jemanden getroffen, der so selbstverliebt und eigensinnig ist wie du! Tut mir leid, dass ich kein idiotischer Draufgänger bin, mit dem du rauchen und trinken kannst!“  
„Das würde ich auch gar nicht wollen“, Jamies Stimme war gelassen und weich und die pure Ehrlichkeit in diesen Worten brachte Aaron augenblicklich zum verstummen.  
Die dunklen Augen seines, ehemaligen?, Freundes glitzerten in der sich immer mehr dem Horizont neigenden Abendsonne. Er wirkte ganz entspannt und kein bisschen verärgert oder wütend, was Aaron eigentlich erwartet hatte.  
„Mit jemandem der genauso ist wie ich, würde ich überhaupt nicht klarkommen. Ja, ich mag dich und zwar genauso langweilig wie du nun mal bist.“  
„Ich bin überhaupt nicht langweilig!“  
„Doch, auf jeden Fall!“  
  
Es entstand ein Gerangel und irgendwann landeten sie beiden lachend wieder auf dem kurz, geschnittenen Gras. Aaron lag auf dem Rücken, während Jamie über ihm war und beide Arme neben seinem Kopf abgestützt hatte. Für einige äußerst schöne Sekunden hörte man nur das Rascheln des Windes und ihr Keuchen. Jamie strich sich mit der rechten Hand ein paar helle Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und wollte sich gerade aufsetzten, als Aaron aus einem Impuls heraus ihn an den Handgelenken packte und herum drehte. Jamie lachte dabei auf und dieses Geräusch war Musik für Aarons Ohren. Das Lachen war hell und klar und passte perfekt zu seinem Besitzer.  
  
„Aaron, was genau wird das?“  
„Du sollst nicht aufstehen, denn wenn du das tust ist die Chance sehr hoch, dass du gehst … und ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“  
  
Unbewusst hielt Aaron Jamies Arme mit beiden Händen fest und nahm ihm dabei fast sämtliche Bewegungsfreiheit, doch keinen von ihnen schien dieser Umstand im Moment zu stören. Die ausgelassene Stimme war nämlich urplötzlich gekippt und nun lag etwas Prickelndes in der Luft, dass Aaron noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er realisierte mit einem Mal wie nah sie sich gerade waren. Fast Oberkörper an Oberkörper lagen sie auf dem Rasen und ihre Gesichter trennten nur wenige Zentimeter. Aarons Herz klopfte wild und seine Atmung verschnellerte sich, allerdings nicht vor Anstrengung wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor. Jamie sah nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und einem leisen Keuchen auf den Lippen zu ihm auf. Die weißblonden Haare waren ganz zerzaust und einige Strähnen hingen ihm in der Stirn, das Hemd saß noch schiefer als sonst und die Krawatte lag irgendwo vergessen im Gras. In seinen Augen lag allerdings nur eine stolze Frage: Was wirst du jetzt tun, Aaron? Und plötzlich war Aaron alles egal. Es war ihm egal was seine Familie hierzu sagen würde, dass er womöglich enterbt wurde und das sein Vater, wenn er jetzt gerade aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers sehen würde einen Herzinfarkt bekäme. Ganz langsam senkte er den Kopf um die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Er spürte schon Jamies warmen Atem an seinen Lippen, als eine schrille Stimme sie beide zusammen zucken ließ:  
  
„JAMES MICHAEL DE LA COTA! Du kommst jetzt sofort hierher und ich will keine Ausreden hören!“  
Der Moment war vorbei. Jamie schloss die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf. Aaron musste schmunzeln. Mit Mrs. Fennley diskutierte man besser nicht und Jamies ertappten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste er ganz genau, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Oh-oh. Scheint als wäre deine Tante vom Einkaufen zurück.“  
„Ja …“  
„Will ich überhaupt wissen, was du diesmal angestellt hast?“  
Jamie grinste und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie standen beide wieder auf und klopfte sich Dreck und Grashalme von der Kleidung.  
„Na ja es könnte unter Umständen sein, dass ich aus Versehen die teure Vase von ihrer besten Freundin Hillary um geschmissen habe, aber zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich war gerade mit einer sehr wichtigen Sache beschäftigt!“  
„Bohemian Rhaspody?“  
„Hey, ich hatte es fehlerfrei bis zu der Galileo Figaro-Stelle geschafft! Das ist ein neuer Rekord!“  
„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen, mein Freundchen!“, hallte Mrs. Fennleys Stimme zu ihnen und ihr kleiner Jack Russell Terrier bellte eifrig als Verstärkung.  
„Du solltest besser gehen, sonst zieht sie dir bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut ab.“  
  
Jamie lachte, verabschiedete sich dann und sprang wie immer mit einem eleganten Satz über den niedrigen Zaun der den Garten der Hotchner von dem von Mrs. Fennley trennte. Mit einem seligen Lächeln vergrub Aaron die Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlenderte zu seinem Haus zurück. Er war so glücklich, dass selbst eine Standpauke seines Vaters oder die nervige Art seines Bruders seine Stimmung nicht hätte trüben können.  
  


_What I want from us, is empty our minds_  
_But we fake, we fuss, and fracture the times_  
_We go blind when we needed to see_  
_And this leans on me, like a rootless (tree)_

  
  
Zu Aarons Leidwesen sah Mr. Hotchner allerdings genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus dem Fenster. Es war einer dieser Augenblicke die wohl nie jemand verstehen würde. Einige nannten es Schicksal, andere einen dummen Zufall. Mr. Hotchner hätte zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit aus dem Fenster in seinen eigenen wunderschön gepflegten Garten schauen können. Doch er tat es genau dann, als sein ältester Sohn sich über den Nachbarsjungen beugte und es ganz danach aussah, als würden die beiden sich küssen. Vor Ungläubigkeit ließ Aarons Vater sogar den Stift fallen, den er gerade in der Hand hielt um einen Brief an einen guten Anwaltskollegen von sich zu schreiben. Eigentlich hatte er nur nach einem Wort gesucht und dabei einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinunter in den Garten geworfen und was er da zu sehen bekam, drängte den Brief vollkommen in den Hintergrund. Sein Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, über den frechen Neffen von Mrs. Fennley gebeugt und scheinbar in einem Kuss mit eben diesem versunken. Mr. Hotchner hatte es geahnt, die ganze Zeit schon. Er hatte sich verrückt erklärt, doch nun bestätigten sich seine grausamen Gedanken. Aaron hatte sich tatsächlich in diese dumme, ungezogene Brut verliebt. Dabei sollte das Ganze doch eigentlich anders ablaufen. Als er hörte, dass neben an der Neffe von Mrs. Fennley die Ferien über einzog, hatte er es zunächst unterstützt, dass der weißblonde Teufel und sein Sohn Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Aaron sollte dadurch lockerer werden und unter anderem auch merken, welche Konsequenzen es nach sich zog ein Verhalten wie das des verzogenen Balgs von Mrs. Fennleys Schwester an den Tag zu legen. Alkohol, Drogen, Arbeitslosigkeit und den damit einhergehenden (und unweigerlich eintretenden)  Tod. Doch zu seinem Entsetzten musste er feststellen, dass seine düsteren Gedanken, das Ganze könnte schief laufen, Realität geworden waren. Zwar hatte Mr. Hotchner eher gedacht, Aaron würde der weißblonden Missgeburt eher nacheifern und sich ebenfalls jedes Wochenende mit Alkohol zu schütten, doch er hatte seinen Jungen richtig eingeschätzt, dass er ihn dazu zu gut erzogen hatte. Nein, weil er selbst nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte, hatte sein Sohn sich in diesen frechen Hurensohn auch noch verliebt.  
  
„Verdammt!“  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass das Glas Scotch für ein paar Herzschläge lang in die Luft flog. Der Brief an seinen Kollegen rutschte vom Tisch und zerriss als Mr. Hotchner aufsprang und das Stuhlbein darüber kratzte. Doch das alles war ihm im Moment herzlich egal. Das Einzige woran er gerade dachte war, wie er das alles wieder ungeschehen machen konnte. Wie er seinen Fehler wieder korrigieren konnte. Er hielt inne und lächelte. Aber natürlich, er konnte diese Situation doch auch einfach für sich ausnutzen. Wenn er Aaron zeigte was es bedeutete sich als Hotchner in einen Jungen zu verlieben … dann würde sein ältester Sohn bestimmt nie wieder einem anderem Mann auch nur in die Augen schauen. Das Erste was zu tun war, bestand darin seinen Sohn selbstverständlich für dieses ungehaltene Verhalten zu bestrafen. Der Zweite wäre die beiden auseinander zu bringen … am besten wenn sie sich stritten … Zufrieden trat Mr. Hotchner aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, hielt sich mit der Hand am Türrahmen fest und rief hinab ins Erdgeschoss:  
  
„Aaron! In mein Arbeitszimmer, sofort! Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen …“


End file.
